A Walk to Remember Christmas Special
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Ryoma.This is based in my story "A Walk to Remember."Ryoma invited Sakuno in a date on his birthday and poor Sakuno can't find a perfect present for him. With his perverted father and his nosy senpais what will happen?
1. Sakuno's Perfect Present

This is an alternate chapter of the story "A Walk to Remember" this chapter is a Christmas special. Remember that Christmas eve is also Ryoma's birthday so this side story is dedicated to the pairing of Ryoma and Sakuno.

Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun!Now for all of those who hasn't read my story yet, please read it as soon as possible and give me reviews.

May All of us experience the magic of the yuletide season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**This is an excerpt from my story A Walk to Remember**_

_"Ryoma-sama likes a girl in the tennis club!" She exclaimed. I was perked up by the news._

_"Eh?" I was confused or maybe jealous._

_"It could be you Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed. "Ah I don't think so Tomo-chan." I sighed. Maybe I was right. Ryoma-kun isn't for me and who he was waiting a while ago was the girl he likes. I was just a plain dumb._

_As my classes went on, I was feeling distracted of what Tomo-chan said. I loved Ryoma-kun ever since the first time I saw him. I don't know why he kept on holding my heart. The day ended with me feeling there was no tennis practice I planned to go home early and have a nice cup of tea. Maybe I should buy a new book to read._

_"Ryuzaki." I was stunned to see Ryoma-kun. Shouldn't he be with the girl he likes? It was just a perfect timing for him he wasn't busy._

_"R-ryoma-kun." I blushed again and stuttered. "Are you busy?" He asked with a bizarre look on his face. I was confused. "No, not really I was about to head towards home already." I said feeling nervousness. "Can I walk you home?" He volunteered. How sweet? Could he be asking me a favor? "Ah Hai." I blushed again._

_I can't believe this. I was actually walking home with him. Well this was not new he walked me home countless of times since we were first years. I guess obaa-chan was the one who asked him to do it. But this time he was the one who asked me. I felt like this was completely a dream._

_I was busy in my thought of why Ryoma-kun suddenly volunteered to walk me home when I felt something cold in my cheek. I smiled as I notice it._

_"R-ryoma-kun isn't it wonderful it's snowing!" I said like a child while catching the snow falling from above with my palm. "Maybe." He said. Ryoma-kun wasn't interested of these kinds of things. I felt like I was acting immature in front of him._

_"Ryuzaki, you like the snow a lot?" He asked. "Yes I do like the snow." I replied._

_"The snow is very comforting even though it has an unwanted coldness. But if you catch it with your palm it will definitely melt even though how cold it is." I said unconsciously._

_"You're warm Ryuzaki." He said. "Eh I'm what?" I asked staring at him. "Nothing." He said. I was a bit disappointed._

_"When I'm with you I feel like I'm a snow…" Ryoma-kun told me. "What does that mean?" I asked. It was silent for a while._

_"I love you Ryuzaki." I felt nostalgia all over the atmosphere. Now I'm sure I was dreaming. "R-ryoma-kun is this a dream? I don't want to wake up from this dream." I said hoping this is real. "You're not dreaming Ryuzaki." He smirked. "Am I not?" I asked again. "You want me to prove it?" I was surprised. "Ah Hai." Well this was a dream anyway._

_Ryoma-kun pulled me in a sweet kiss. I can't help it. I kissed back And since this day Echizen Ryoma was my boyfriend._

**_End_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ryoma-kun Ohayo." Sakuno said as she entered the gates of Seishun Gakuen. "Ohayo Ryuzaki." He smiled. He did smile. Sakuno was really happy, definitely not acting like the timid Sakuno all of them knew. As she entered her classroom she looked at the sky. It was snowing and absolutely cold. Sakuno wasn't paying attention in her classes.

"Ryuzaki-san, please read the line." the teacher said. She blushed like a tomato luckily Satomi the captain of the girl's tennis club whispered the answer.

"Arigato Satomi-chan." Sakuno said. "No problem Sakuno." Satomi replied. As time passed by it was already their lunch break. Sakuno tried her best to avoid her best friend Tomoka. She sneaked and made her way out.

"You're late." Ryoma said. "A-anou G-gomenasai R-ryoma-kun." She stuttered. "It's okay." He said. Sakuno was relieved that he wasn't really mad that she was late. "R-ryoma-kun, I made a b-bentou for you." She flushed as she gave Ryoma the bentou she made.

"Arigato." He replied. "Ne Ryuzaki aren't you going to eat?" He asked. "Ah hai..." She replied. _'Mou I always act like this with Ryoma-kun.'_ She thought.

"R-ryoma-kun is it true that you'll go in America to finish high school." Sakuno said. "Who told you that?" He asked. "I just heard."She replied. "No I'm not, I chose to stay here." He said. "Really." She said while smiling. "Hai." He replied.

"Here." Ryoma gave Sakuno a ticket. "What is this Ryoma-kun?" She asked. "It's a ticket for the amusement park but if you're busy it's okay if you don't want to come with me." He said. "I will come Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

"Ten in the morning December 24." He said. "Hai, I will not be late." Sakuno smiled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"A-anou, Ryoma-kun Thanks for walking me home." Sakuno blushed as she leaned forward and gave Ryoma a peck in the cheek. He blushed. "No problem Ryuzaki." He smirked.

As Sakuno entered the house she made a cup of hot chocolate, chocolate is the best when the weather is cold. "Now what should I give to Ryoma-kun." She asked herself. First she scanned a few books to gather some ideas. Still she can't think of anything.

"Mou, now I wonder what did okaa-san do when she and otou-san had their first date?" She asked again. Sakuno was bored, it was still early about four pm in the afternoon she and Ryoma went home early because there was no tennis practice.

Sakuno decided to go out again, she wanted to find a gift for Ryoma but not just any gift but a perfect gift for him.

She entered the department store, still not knowing where she was headed to. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" The mysterious guy shrieked. "A-anou, Gomenasai." Sakuno bowed. "Eh? Ryuzaki-chan what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ah, Momo-senpai! Sasshiburidai." Sakuno greeted him. "Nya! Ryuzaki-chan is here, is everything okay in Seigaku, how was the team? Ochibi is the captain Nya!" Kikumaru whailed.

"Everything's fine senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun is very good in doing his job as the team captain." Sakuno smiled. "Why are you here Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo asked. "E-eto I was here b-because..." Sakuno paused. "I was looking for a present it's for Ryoma-kun." She blushed while the two senpais grinned.

"Nah still with you and Echizen, that guy was hopeless we already graduated and there he is still no girlfriend since birth." Momo made a funny face. "Maybe you should give up on Ochibi, he's definitely a stone." Kikumaru said.

"A-anou actually senpai-tachi we are..."She flushed. "Eh!" They both shrieked. "A-anou Ryoma-kun is now m-my b-boyfriend." She stuttered.

"E-echizen was already your boyfriend, Uso!" Momo said. "Nya! Ochibi is improving!" Kikumaru groaned."So how was it?" Momo asked.

"We're really fine senpai, so don't worry." Sakuno said. "And besides Ryoma-kun asked me for a date."

"Wow Ochibi is starting to move! At last he became more matured at these things!" kikumaru said. "Ah Sou desu." Momo agreed. "Ne Ryuzaki-chan when is your date?" Kikumaru asked.

"On Ryoma-kun's birthday, we'll go in an amusement park." Sakuno smiled. "Oh really that's good." Momo said. "Thanks senpai-tachi, but I really don't have any idea what to give Ryoma-kun."Sakuno frowned a bit.

"Ryuzaki-chan you always give Echizen a present every year Ne." Momo said. "Hai, but I want this year to be more memorable." She smiled.

"Ochibi is really lucky he has you."Kikumaru said. "N-not really senpai, I'm the one lucky."

"Ryuzaki-chan is just too humble." They both said. "I think Ryoma-kun would prefer something I made myself but I don't have any ideas." She paused. "When we were first years I gave him a scarf that I made myself then last year I gave him a lucky charm for his upcoming matches."

"This is hard, now what should Ryuzaki-chan give Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked his self. "A-anou senpai-tachi i need to go." Sakuno said. "Are you sure you can manage to find Ochibi's present without our help." Kikumaru offered. "Hai senpai." Sakuno nodded.

"Bye Ryuzaki-chan." Kikumaru said. "Goodluck with you and Echizen." Momo waved a final goodbye.

**o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakuno arrived at their house and saw her grandma in the kitchen. "Sakuno I thought you were here already?" She asked.

"Obaa-chan I was here but I went out again, I just thought to have a walk in the snow." She said. "You silly girl you really love the snow." She laughed.

"The snow keeps my memory with okaa-san and otou-san. I really miss them." She giggled a bit. "A-anou obaa-chan, May I help you to prepare dinner?" Sakuno asked. "Okay Thanks Sakuno."

After dinner Sakuno went upstairs and called Ryoma.

"Moshi moshi." He answered the call. "R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno stuttered. "Ah Ryuzaki, why did you call?" He asked. "Nothing I j-just want to..." She paused. "A-anou..." She paused again. "Do you have a problem, come on tell me." He said.

"No I don't have problems Ryoma-kun." She said. "I love you." He said. Sakuno blushed.

"I-i love you too Ryoma-kun..." She said. Suddenly both of them heard soft giggles in the phone.

"Oyaji!!!" Ryoma protested. "Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered. "Bye Ryuzaki, we'll just talk tomorrow." He said and hang the phone.

Ryoma saw Nanjirou laughing. "Baka Oyaji." He glared. "I love you..." Nanjirou said while mimicking Ryoma's voice. "Stupid Oyaji!" He said.

"Now my son really got a girlfriend! I knew it you're into that girl!" Nanjirou grinned.

"Baka Oyaji, okaa-san I already found oyaji's collection." He yelled. "Whaaat?!" Nanjirou choked. "Now where is it Ryoma?" Rinko asked.

"I saw oyaji hiding it under the Porch." Ryoma said as he received a glare from Nanjirou."Nanako-chan." Rinko called. "Hai oba-san." Nanako answered and looked under the Porch. "Here it is." She said.

"Ne Minna what do you think of having a little barbecue for dinner?" Rinko asked. "Okaa-san is the best." Ryoma said.

"My collection!!!!" Nanjirou shrieked.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"This is a problem." Sakuno said to herself. "I still don't have a present for Ryoma-kun." She muttered. "Aside from tennis what would Ryoma-kun like?"

"Tennis was his life..." She whispered. "And I know someday he'll show the world how good he is..." She muttered.

"Maybe I'll try again tomorrow." Sakuno said before drifting to sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was really cold. It was the last day of their classes. Sakuno would fine time to prepare for their 'date' tomorrow and to look for Ryoma's present.

"Now what should I do. I already wasted a lot of days to think of a present for Ryoma-kun." She frowned, she suddenly felt warmth. "Ryoma-kun..." She blushed. "It seems that you're paler than usual." Ryoma said.

"Not really Ryoma-kun..." She said. "A-anou are you sure about t-tomorrow that you want to spend the day with me?" Sakuno asked. "Of course, you're the most important person in my life." He said.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun."

After classes, as usual Ryoma walked Sakuno home. "Thanks Again Ryoma-kun, see you tomorrow." She said. "Bye Ryuzaki." He left.

Just like yesterday, Sakuno went out again to look for a present. She was in another department store she wandered around until a store caught her attention.

"May I help you Miss." The store clerk asked. "A-anou I was looking for anything that I can give to my friend something memorable." Sakuno said.

"Maybe you should give a book or a Christmas card." The lady suggested. "I want something that I made myself but I can't think of anything." Sakuno frowned. "Well you can try this..." The lady opened a small wooden box.

"What is that?" Sakuno asked.

"With this you can make a pendant, it's easy to do just follow the instructions." She said. "Do you like it Miss?" She asked again.

"Thank You, this would be a great present." Sakuno smiled. "Miss, just remember that those beads have meanings just like the red ones that symbolizes love and the green that symbolizes money and power."

"Oh." Sakuno whispered. "I just want anything simple." Sakuno continued. "This would do." The lady gave her a small piece of metal.

"It's like a small wire." Sakuno said.

"You can shape it in any form you want."

"Can I form letters with it?" Sakuno asked. "Yes."

"A-anou thanks for helping me." Sakuno smiled. "No problem Miss, is that really for someone special?" She asked.

"Hai." Sakuno smiled. "Well I hope your friend would like it."

"I'm sure he will." Sakuno whispered. "So it's a boy?" The lady asked. "hai..." Sakuno blushed. "Well goodluck Miss."

That night Sakuno did her present. It was a simple pendant but it shows a really great effort. "Would Ryoma-kun like this?" She asked herself.

It was a pendant with the letter "R" shaped in the piece of metal. Sakuno really worked hard for it. She was happy and excited for tomorrow's date.

"Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun." She whispered then after sometime she giggled.

**OWARI**

How do you find it? Mou I was actually experimenting again! Hope I would get reviews. And for those who hasn't read the story "A Walk to Remember" Please read it already.

Special thanks to: Bunny-chan!

Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to you Ryoma-kun!

MIYUKI!


	2. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!

Now back with this Christmas Special. I hope everybody who read this story would read the original version. Merry Christmas all of you!

I want to take this opportunity to Thank my beloved reviewers. These people were the ones who reviewed in my stories both the original and the Christmas special. Again Thanks and Merry Christmas!

Sheirry

Kataiookami

tsukushi-ryuechi

skwon 2

Nicklaus mak wei xuan

poems2songs

rebeccasanfujieijilvr

Nertz

Otakugal

cutiesakuno18

BlackRain105

faeriespark

dragonreverb

riza106

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's already December 24th Sakuno was hurrying downstairs already waiting for her obaa-chan. She was waiting for her to have a breakfast together.

"Obaa-chan, A-anou I will go o-out w-with..." Sakuno bit her lip. "Echizen right." Sumire said. "Hai, how did you know obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked. "You act like you don't know me Sakuno, of course I know everything about you and Echizen especially about your relationship." Sumire grinned. "Obaa-chan I need to go now." Sakuno went out.

She stopped when she saw Ryoma waiting for her at their front door. "Ryoma-kun, why are you here?" She asked. "I came to pick you up." He said.

"That's right I told him that a young man should pick the girl before going into a date." Sumire said. "Obaa-chan?" Sakuno was confused. "By the way, Ryoma take good care of Sakuno."

"Uisu."

"Anou bye obaa-chan." Sakuno waved. "Ja ne, Ryuzaki-sensei." Ryoma said.

As the two went away. A bunch of highschool students just arrived. "Hey you're late." Sumire said. "Nya Gomenasai sensei..." Kikumaru whailed.

"Where are the love birds?" Momo asked. "They just left." She replied. "Nyaaaa! This is trouble!" Kikumaru panicked. "Don't worry they're not yet too far."

"Ryuzaki-sensei we'll make sure that they'll both enjoy their date." Momo said. "Just watch them don't ruin Echizen's strategic plans!" She yelled. "And Oishi make sure nobody does anything stupid! Inui, gather enough data! and Fuji... do whatever you want." Sumire said.

"Saa anything I want..." Fuji chuckled. "Can I count on you former Seigaku regulars!" She asked. "Sure sensei." They all nodded and their group followed the couple.

"There they are! Ochibi and Sakuno-chan!"Kikumaru whailed. "They really look like a couple."Momo grinned. "Hey is that really Echizen holding Ryuzaki-chan's hand?" Oishi asked.

"Nya Ochibi is really improving!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "Yeah the last time we followed them it wasn't a date it was still back then when they were freshmen Ryuzaki-sensei just asked him to accompany Ryuzaki-chan to the racket stringer." Momo said.

"Ii Data, Echizen likes girls who are more reserved." Inui mumbled.

"Let's just watch closely..." Oishi was cut off. "Nya What if Ochibi does something bad?" Kikumaru whailed. "Of course Echizen wouldn't do such a thing." Oishi said.

"Nya, Oishi! You don't know how bad Ochibi is especially with girls." He whailed. "Saa, Echizen is doing good look at them." Fuji chuckled.

Ryoma was being a gentleman to Sakuno he was the one asking where she wanted to go. He was being sweet and they even saw him smiling with her as they both took pictures.

"Maybe Ochibi did change." Kikumaru sighed. "I'm proud to be his senpai!" Momo cried. "Hey guys why are you like that?" Oishi asked as he stared at Kikumaru and Momo crying in chibi style.

"Oishi Nya! You really don't know how stupid and dense Ochibi was before but look at him now! This date is the fruit of all those match making plans we did for him and Ryuzaki-chan!" Kikumaru sobbed more. "I'm really proud of him, I'm also proud of ourselves Eiji-senpai we turned a stupid brat into a gentleman." Momo also sobbed.

"Saa it seems like it's more exciting this way." Fuji chuckled. "F-fuji..." Inui stuttered. "Ii data... Fuji has plans." He muttered.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ryuzaki, what would you like to drink?" Ryoma asked Sakuno as she looked at their pictures. "Anything would do Ryoma-kun." She replied as she blushed.

Ryoma went in the nearest vending machine to get something for both of them to drink. As Sakuno was left alone two guys approached her.

"Hi." The guy said. "A-anou..." Sakuno blushed. "Are you alone?" The other one asked. "N-no I'm not." She was afraid practically they looked like bullies. "Why don't you come with us? You will enjoy." The guy asked in a serious tone. "Iie I can't my friend would be here soon..." She was manipulating her tears.

"Hey senpai, don't you think it's the time to help Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo asked. "I think so those guys look violent." Oishi said. "Ii Data, Ryuzaki-san is afraid of violent looking guys." Inui scribbled. "Saa, just wait minna.." Fuji chuckled. "F-fuji..." they stuttered. "What?" Fuji asked. "Iie Betsu ni..." They all sighed. Nobody should really go against Fuji the tensai??? or should it be 'sadist'

"Then why don't you tell us the directions in the nearest train station?" The guy asked. "A-anou just go straight and turn right. You'll find it there." Sakuno said. "Thanks Miss but come with us and we'll treat you something nice." The other one said.

"A-anou like I-i said I w-was w-waiting for s-somebody." Sakuno stuttered more. "Come on don't be hard headed!" The guy held Sakuno's right wrist. "Ittai!" Sakuno shrieked. "Now young miss would you go with us?" The guy asked.

Sakuno was already crying. "Ryoma-kun Help me!" Sakuno cried for help. "Nobody would help you Miss."

Suddenly Ryoma arrived and hit those two with the can of Ponta he was holding. Sakuno was free and she ran into Ryoma's direction. "Daijobu Ryuzaki?" He asked. "H-hai, Arigato Ryoma-kun." Sakuno wiped her tears. He was silent for a couple of seconds. "Don't move Ryuzaki." He said as he glared at the two guys.

"How dare you make her cry!" Ryoma said as he glared at the two bullies. "We just asked her to go with us. Is that wrong." The guy said. "Shut up! and don't give me your lame excuses." He glared again. Sakuno was worried for Ryoma's sake, she never saw him this mad and he looks like he's ready to kill anybody.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun I'm o-okay." She said but he didn't listen. Ryoma dashed and punched the two guys who were defenseless. Bull's eye he hit them. Both of them fell into the ground. "Damn you Kid!" They cursed. "We'll remember this day!" They said as they ran.

"It's good that Echizen managed to beat them." Oishi sighed. "But it was surprising to see Ochibi act like that." Kikumaru whailed. "Maa Maa Echizen is so protective of Ryuzaki-chan." Momo said. "Ii Data." Inui muttered. "Saa Don't you know those guys?" Fuji asked.

"They were the bullies I saw yesterday. I said that a cute girl in braids would be their prize if they went here." Fuji chuckled.

"F-fuji it was you w-who led them here?" Oishi asked. "Hai." He chuckled. "F-fuji-senpai." Momo stuttered. "Ii data Fuji started to move." Inui scribbled data.

"Nya What if something bad really hapened to Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru asked. "Yare yare, Surely Echizen would arrive on time." He chuckled again.

"Nya What if sensei scold us for what you did Fuji?" Kikumaru whailed. "Remember that sensei said I could do WHATEVER I want." Fuji chuckled as they shivered. "It looks like my plan worked." He said as he pointed the couple.

Ryoma was hugging Sakuno. "Are you sure you're okay Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked. "I told you I'm okay Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. "It's my fault I'm too slow." He said. "N-no Ryoma-kun it's not your fault, it's my fault I'm really weak, I can't even protect myself." She said.

"I wanted to be stronger in order to protect you Ryuzaki." He said. "R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed. She felt the extremeness of their atmosphere. "Why don't we try the rides?" Sakuno said happily. "What do you want to try?" Ryoma smiled.

"Maybe the rollercoaster." She said. "I really want to try it." She smiled. "O-okay." Ryoma smirked. They went into the rollercoaster ride luckily the line was short.

As they rode Ryoma supported Sakuno to sit and secured her seatbelt. "Mou Ryoma-kun is being too overprotected." She said like a child. "You said it yourself that your too weak." He smirked. Yes, Echizen Ryoma really likes to tease his girlfriend.

"Mou that ride was fun." Sakuno said. "Hai." Ryoma agreed. "Now what should we do next?" Sakuno asked. A girl in a witch costume approached them. "Ne why don't you try the Haunted House I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She said.

"What do you think Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked. "A-anou I really don't like ghosts and stuffs like these." Sakuno said. "Don't worry, you're with me Ryuzaki." He said letting Sakuno feel safety. "Mou Fine Ryoma-kun." She blushed. "Come on follow me." The girl in witch costume said.

"Nya Do we need to follow them in that haunted house?" Kikumaru asked. "Sure Eiji-senpai!" Momo nodded. "Sound fun." Fuji chuckled. "Ii data." Inui muttered. "Minna just don't do something stupid." Oishi sighed.

Sakuno was trembling as they both started to enter the haunted house. "T-this is r-really s-scary." Sakuno whispered. "Ryoma-kun." Her grip in Ryoma's hand tightened. "I told you not to be afraid Ryuzaki." He smirked. Instead Ryoma was enjoying this.

Suddenly a doll fell and it was gory. "Aaaah..." Sakuno was surprised she hugged Ryoma tighter. He really was enjoying this, his lips curved again into a smirk. "Ryuzaki it's only a doll, only girls would be afraid at this kind of thing." He smirked. "Mou Ryoma-kun, it's unfair that you aren't surprised." Sakuno puffed like a chibi. "Mada Mada Dane Ryuzaki."

Yup, only girls would be afraid in a doll full of fake blood or am I wrong? Another shriek was heard. "A-anou Ryoma-kun what was that?" Sakuno was afraid. "Maybe it's another trick to make this place more scary." He said.

"Aaaaaagh!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "Get this corpse off me!" He yelled. "Oi oi Eiji-senpai you should get off me first!" Momo said. "A-aaaah G-gomenasai Momo." He yelled. "And Eiji this thing is not a corpse it's just a doll." Oishi said. "That Ochibi has a weird taste for dates!" Kikumaru yelled. "Saa." Fuji chuckled. "Ii data Kikumaru screams like a gay." Inui muttered. "I"M NOT GAY!" Kikumaru screamed. Only GIRLS would be afraid of that doll.

"Ne did you enjoy?" The girl in costume asked them when they went out. "A-anou it was scary." Sakuno said. "I enjoyed it." Ryoma smirked again. "Please come back next time." The girl said. "We'll definitely come back and please make your tricks scarier." He said.

"Now where should we go again?" Sakuno asked. "Maybe we should have lunch." Ryoma said. "Hai." They both went in a nice restaurant. "Ryuzaki what would you like?" He asked. "Maybe sukiyaki." She said. "O-okay."

It was about five minutes before their oreder arrived. "Thanks for treating me Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled. "It's my birthday so I'm the one who's supposed to treat." He enjoyed their lunch. They talked about things and stuffs all about life. Sakuno was really happy.

"Saa, mybe this time we should leave them alone." Fuji said.

"Why?" Kikumaru asked. "There are times that we don't need to watch." He replied. "Ii data." Inui muttered. "Well watching Echizen's date is somewhat tiring." Momo sighed. "So are we going home?" Oishi asked. "Hai." They replied. "Enjoy your date Echizen." Fuji chuckled.

After their lunch they tried the other was really enjoying this date. A date with his Sakuno. They even visited the mall. Sakuno even taught a bunch of kids some christmas songs. Ryoma was listening at her angelic voice.

"Thanks you Onee-san!" The kids said. "No problem." Sakuno replied. "Ne onii-chan when will you and onee-chan be married?" A little girl asked Ryoma almost choked. "I don't know it depends." He replied. "Then why not now." The little girl suggested while Sakuno blushed as the girl pointed a marriage booth. "Sure it's a good idea." Ryoma smirked. "R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno's blush grew deeper.

"It's not bad to grant a child's request." He smirked again. Sakuno blushed.

They went into the booth. Sakuno wore one of the wedding gowns while he wore a tux. It was a simple gown but it looked really beautiful on her. Ryoma was really speechless. "Ryoma-kun why are you looking at me in that way?" She asked. "It's just that you're too beautiful." He replied as she blushed again. As the atmosphere became sweeter. Music was played, it was Canon in D Major. (This piece can also be played in weddings.)

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called him as they went in the picture booth. To have a remembrance on their unreal wedding. "Hai." He responded. "Daisuki." She smiled.

"Mou it's already late we were very happy and we didn't realize it was already this late." Sakuno said. "Ne Ryuzaki would you come with me after our late dinner." He asked. It was already nine pm.

"Sure Ryoma-kun d-demo obaa-chan would be..." She was cut off. "Don't worry she knew all about this in fact it was her idea." Ryoma said. As they had dinner. Sakuno was happily chatting with Ryoma again.

"Now when was the time that you first played tennis Ryoma-kun?" She asked. "By the time I can walk." He said. "That was incredible." She said. "How about you Ryuzaki why did you play tennis?" He asked. "A-anou it's embarassing." She said. "Just tell me." He said. "Mou... It's because when I first saw you played, I was... kinda inspired to play tennis." She said Ryoma laughed. "Now I get it." He laughed again as Sakuno's cheeks puffed like a chibi.

They went out of the restaurant and it was already 11:30 pm.

"Ryuzaki come with me." He said. "Hai." Sakuno replied. They went into the ferriswheel, it was very bright. It was big and full of lights. "We'll ride in this?" Sakuno asked. "Hai." Ryoma nodded. He supported Sakuno again as they rode the gigantic thing.

"Mou we're going up higher and higher." Sakuno said like a kid while Ryoma was smirking. "Ryuzaki aren't you afraid of heights?" Ryoma asked. "Not really especially when I'm with you." Sakuno said. Ryoma smirked again. "Well here it goes." He muttered as they reach the top. The ferriswheel suddenly stopped. Sakuno hugged Ryoma tighter unlike when they were in the haunted house.

"R-ryoma-kun w-what's happening?" She asked. "Thanks Oyaji." He whispered. "Ryoma-kun answer me what's happening?" Sakuno asked again.

"Nothing, we just have to stay up here until it's past twelve." He smirked.

"W-what?" Sakuno asked. "Oi do I still have to repeat what I said?" He asked. "N-no but..." Sakuno stuttered and hugged him again. "I'm afraid." She said.

"It's my oyaji's gift, at last he gave something helpful to me." He smirked. "S-so Ryoma-kun you planned this?" She's serious and mad. "Hai." He smirked definitely enjoying Sakuno's change of mood. She stood up then the cabin suddenly swayed. "Don't move Ryuzaki." He said.

"Mou Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed. She remembered that she still hasn't given her gift. "A-anou R-ryoma-kun H-happy B-birthday." She stuttered as she gave her gift. Ryoma took and opened it. It was the pendant Sakuno made.

"Thanks Ryuzaki." He smiled. "Sorry about my gift, I can't think of anything to give you." Sakuno sighed. "It's okay, since you're the one who made it." He smiled again, Sakuno smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. "Merry Christmas to you too Ryuzaki." Ryoma said as he gave Sakuno his gift. "Thank You Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

"It looks like you Ryoma-kun." She laughed. "Eh? I'm more cute than that bear." Ryoma smirked. "Are you jealous because of your gift?" Sakuno asked. "Uisu." He replied while she giggled. "Then I would name this teddy bear Ryoma-kun." She laughed.

"Ryoma-kun don't you know that Christmas Eve is the most magical night of all?" Sakuno said as she stared at the city lights. "Yes I know, Christmas eve is my birthday." He sighed. "It's the season of love and the time when our savior was born more than 2000 years ago." Sakuno smiled.

"And it's the season when the snow falls from the sky above." She shivered from the coldness. "Ryuzaki, Do you believe in miracles?" He asked.

"Of course Ryoma-kun, how about you?" Sakuno asked back. "I'm experiencing a miracle right now." He replied as he reached closer to Sakuno. "It's because I have you, before my life was a big mess my world only revolves around my dreams and tennis but now it changed." He said.

"Me too Ryoma-kun, I before I met you I was just a plain timid girl acting weak all the time but I met you and you became my inspiration." She smiled.

"I love you Ryuzaki." He said as he kissed Sakuno. Sakuno blushed. "I love you too Ryoma-kun." She smiled. This was the happiest day of her life. The ferriswheel moved and it ended.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ryoma-kun thanks for tonight." Sakuno said. "And thanks for walking me home." She smiled. Sakuno leaned closer to him and gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Ja Ryuzaki." He said. "Merry Christmas Ryoma-kun and I love You." She said. "Merry Christmas and I love you too Ryuzaki." He said before he left.

It was like a dream in one cold night. A very long dream. But Ryuzaki Sakuno would wake up soon and she'll face the hard realities of life. It happened in one snowy night when Ryuzaki Sakuno experienced the magic. The magic of love.

**OWARI**

Phew now I'm finished. My Christmas special would end soon! Yatta! Then I'll be back in the original version! Please Review.

Thanks for all who supported me in this story.

MIYUKI


	3. Precious Memories!

Nya! Happy Holidays to all of you! Finally I'm updating again. This would be the last chapter of my Christmas special. Hope you like it.

Merry Christmas to all of you! For all of those reading my story, just believe and make a wish... Who knows your wish maight come true this Christmas Eve. Miracles do happen, just like in my chapter two... xD May all of us experience the real essence of Christmas!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA-KUN!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis and I would never be.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The snow was cold but even though it has an unwanted coldness it would definitely melt. Ryuzaki Sakuno was really happy. The words 'I love you Ryoma-kun' still plays in her mind like a recorder being played several times. For her, it was the most enchanting Christmas gift of all, to be with her Ryoma-kun.

It was finally the day that they will come back to school after several weeks of break. Her birthday was also coming and she was excited for that day. Sakuno was dressed in her school uniform, she grabbed a sweater for there were still snow scattered.

She was surprised again to see Ryoma in their front gate. "Ryoma-kun." she whispered. "Ohayou Ryuzaki." he said. "Ohayou Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she smiled.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun, today all the members of the tennis club would clean the courts right?" she asked. "yeah." he replied. "I wonder because every year the whole tennis club clean the courts together to remove the snow." she smiled. "Hai." he answered.

"Mou I hope I won't get clumsy again just like the previous years." she puffed in chibi form while Ryoma smirked.

"I wonder if Ryuzaki would slip or fall in the ground this year." he sighed. "Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said in a more serious tone. "Just kidding." he replied.

"See you later Ryuzaki." He said. "You too, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Minna gather around." Ryuzaki-sensei called the attention of all the members of the tennis club including the girls.

"As the usual practice every year, the whole club would clean the courts." Ryuzaki-sensei announced. "Now I should group you in pairs." she paused a bit. "Maybe we should just make it as choose your own partner but the pair should be consisted of a member from the boy's tennis club and the other one from the girls."

"In short a pair would be composed of a boy and a girl." Ryuzaki-sensei grinned as she heard complains from the members. "Now start."

"This is trouble Sakuno, I don't know anybody who could be my partner." Tomoka whailed. "A-anou, T-tomo-chan why don't you and Horio-kun..." Sakuno stopped.

"Impossible, I don't want to hear more of his braggings!" She clenched her fist.

"Mou, I g-guess T-tomo-chan c-could." Sakuno paused when she saw Ryoma walking towards their direction. Sakuno didn't even thought of being her boyfriend's partner she heard countless of girl's from the tennis club who wants to be with Ryoma. "Ara, Ryoma-kun." She greeted him.

"Ryuzaki, is there a problem?" He asked.

"A-anou, T-tomo-chan is having some trouble of finding a partner." she said. "And she doesn't like to be with horio again." she whispered. "Ah." he muttered.

"Maybe Katsuo or Kachirou could be partners with Osakada." Ryoma said with a bit of annoyance. "Hai Ryoma-kun." Sakuno gave him a smile. Ryoma smirked as he went in the other side of the court to call Kachirou or anybody without a partner.

"Oi Kachirou." He called him. "Ah hai, Echizen buchou?" He asked. "Do you have a partner already?" Ryoma asked. "I don't have a partner yet." Kachirou answered. "Well, is it okay for you to be partners with Osakada?" He asked.

"Hai, buchou." He answered.

"Now Osakada has a partner." He went back tagging Kachirou along. "A-anou Arigato for helping T-tomo-chan." Sakuno stuttered a bit.

"Arigato Ryoma-sama." Tomoka bowed. "Ikuo, Kachirou-kun." She left the two.

"Thanks for your help Ryoma-kun, I guess Tomo-chan is relieved now." Sakuno said. "No problem, Ryuzaki."he smirked. "Now we should start cleaning up." he said as he gave Sakuno the broom.

"Ryoma-kun still doesn't have a partner?" she stared at him in confusion. "Geezzz, Ryuzaki isn't it automatic for us to be partners in this kinds of activities." he moaned. _'I just don't like you hanging with other guys.'_

The two went in an uncrowded corner and they started to sweep out the scattered snow in the floor. "Oi looks like you're used in doing this now." Ryoma said as he looked at Sakuno. "I guess I got used to it, it's my third year now." Sakuno replied.

They continued suddenly Sakuno felt cold glares against her. _'Just as I thought the girls would hate me for this.' _Sakuno blushed.

Being out with her thoughts, Sakuno accidentally slipped. She closed her eyes waiting for the cold and icy floor hit her, but there was no pain. Instead she felt warmth.

"Itai." Ryoma muttered as Sakuno get off him. "A-anou g-gomenasai." Sakuno stood up.

"Oi buchou, Daijobu?" A second year in the boy's tennis club asked him. "It's okay, I'm fine." Ryoma said. "I'm terribly s-sorry R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno bowed. "No need to apologize Ryuzaki." he said.

"I guess you need to check on that bruise." Ryuzaki-sensei told him. "That might affect your performance." she continued. "I told you sensei, I'm okay." he said as he picked the broom.

As the cleaning time ended, Ryoma went into the infirmary to have his bruise be bandaged. Sakuno waited for him in the locker room but unexpectedly she met a group of girls.

"Hey Ryuzaki it's your fault why Ryoma-sama is injured, it's all because of your dumb acts." the girl said while Sakuno was speechless. "Just because your the coach's granddaughter, you would just get away like that." another one said. "Yeah, it's really your fault if Ryoma-sama would lose his match." another one said. "Better stay away from him, Ryuzaki." their leader said as they left.

Sakuno was speechless the whole time. She tried her best to wipe and dry her tears to hide them. "I'm back Ryuzaki." Ryoma said as he stared at Sakuno. "Come on, Ryuzaki." He said as they both walked home, while walking Ryoma decided to start a conversation.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-i'm not c-crying Ryoma-kun." Sakuno replied. "Are you still worried about this?" he asked as he showed her his bandaged wrist. "Umm, hai." Sakuno nodded.

"I told you I'm fine." he said. "A-anou I'm really sorry Ryoma-kun because I'm really a klutz." she was disappointed. "It's okay Ryuzaki and I don't care if you're a klutz." He replied with a smirk. "I really do love you Ryuzaki." he said as Sakuno blushed.

"I believe you Ryoma-kun." she answered. She couldn't control her emotions, she hugged Ryoma and cried, he was a bit surprised when he felt her warmth especially when he saw her tears. "Now Ryuzaki, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-it's just that suddenly I felt that I will never see you again." she sobbed again, still hugging Ryoma. There was a bit disappointment in his face.

"I would never leave you Ryuzaki." he paused. "Zutto..." he whispered.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryuzaki Sakuno's P.O.V

That was the last time that I saw him, after he promised me that he'll never leave my side. Echizen Ryoma, was a part of my past, my memories with Ryoma-kun are like a dream it was like reality that suddenly became fantasy.

It was odd in the first place for him to have feelings in a girl like me. I was just a simple girl, a klutz, a girl who easily forgot things, a girl who can't even play tennis the sport that he considered as life. I am just a girl who was a part of the fan club he was annoyed at, a girl who was weak and can't even protect herself.

See, it was impossible for me to be loved by somebody like him, he has good looks, supporters and most of all skills.

But I guess it would be a good start for me. After I graduated from high school the pain is still present. I survived for three years with out him. I am now Ryuzaki Sakuno a culinary arts student, I decided to change, and someday I could show him that I could stand with my own two feet.

But it seems that fate is really playing with me. After ten long years, I met him again. I didn't know why but when he said that he can't remember me, I felt pain. I guess I really loved him and my feelings are real. We both went through a lot but I guess I have to accept him back in my life. It wasn't his fault that he lost his memories. But I'm stronger now, unlike before I guess now I should be the one protecting him.

Again those words kept on repeating in my memory.

_"I would never leave you Ryuzaki... Zutto"_

**OWARI**

Phew, I'm really finished! I guess all of you liked my Christmas special. Please Review, I really need reviews, even how short your review is, it still motivates me to sit in front of my computer and type.

And I forgot what ZUTTO means. Mou I was watching Full Metal Alchemist for a while and I just heard the word ZUTTO there, I think it means forever, please correct me if I'm wrong.

Thanks for all your support xD and for all those who reads my other story Ameagari no Tenshi, it will be on hiatus. I'm definitely sufferring on a writer's block in that story. So I guess you still have to wait till April. xD just kidding.

Notes: I guess public notices won't be bad.

To 'A can of Ponta.' hope you update your story soon. I don't know if you're reading this.

And also for... Sorry I forgot your pen name but the author of "On the Spot Love" please update your story. ONEGAI... I'm actually insane over your story.

And also the author of "She came Back to Me." please update also your story...

And for Kataiookami... Onegai please make a sequel of your story... xD

With all due respect,  
MIYUKI


End file.
